


Only Us

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Captain Swan first Valentine's Day AU!!!!! Killian made reservations for dinner but didn't plan anything else.  See end for more notes.





	

It was Valentine’s Day and Killian wanted to do something for Emma, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do just that he wanted to do something that he could show his love to her. There was the usual dinner and flowers, but he wanted to do something more but he didn’t want to be really elaborate with his gestures. Killian wasn’t one that would make a big deal of them much, but he wanted to show his love and affection for Emma in a different way, but that way wasn’t coming to him and he needed help with an idea. Breakfast was the thing that was different, but he wasn’t much of a cook, neither of them were really and he didn’t want to burn the house down, or give Emma bad food or anything so this was something that he needed to do differently. This was a special day, and although he did tell her he loved her every day it needed to be different today, sure it was what one would call a “holiday created by the greeting card companies or a Hallmark holiday.” That was beside the point to him, Emma might see it that way as well, but he still wanted to do something for her. Dinner was the plan, he had made a reservation at their favorite place, and there would be flowers because he did love her and if he were a fan of really big gestures there would be an engagement. He already had the ring, but getting engaged today seemed like a bit of a cop out, why would anyone do that unless they wanted to make a really big deal about it.

“Good Morning Emma happy valentine’s day to you,[/b]” he smiled at her she made him so happy and he really did love her. Today it seemed like he might need to remind her that he loved her, more than he usually did just because it was the day for people in love. No matter what, he was going to be sure that she knew that she was loved by him; and that he felt that she had changed him for the better and that he felt like she had made him a better person.

“Good Moring Killian happy valentine’s day back to you I usually don’t like this holiday because of all the love, and the people in love but this year I love it because I love you and you make me happy.” Emma was being honest right now, honestey was a thing that they both thought was important to them so they tried, to be honest with each other. Killian made her happy, and today of all days he wanted to tell him that he meant a lot to her, and she had the happiest times of her life with him. They weren’t perfect by any means, but the imperfections were made them work as a couple and they just had so much love for each other.

“So what is the plan for the day, I mean I know it’s sort of an odd thing, but I wanted to do something as a couple, it’s cheesy I know.” Emma smiled she hoped that they would do something as a couple, the way that couples did. Emma had gotten him something it was something that people in love did, to show their love or whatever but it was a small gesture that Emma had done here, and it would be something that he would like she was sure that he would like it.

“I have made our reservations at the place that we love, you know the Italian place that we love? I was going to make you breakfast, but I value your safety and I would like to not burn the house down so I made reservations.” He smiled at her, he loved her smile among other things about her that he loved, and it was her smile that he loved a lot.

Emma laughed “okay that sounds good, and yeah I’m glad that you didn’t make me breakfast, you could have burnt the house down because neither one of us are that good at cooking.” The rest of the day they wanted to spend being around each other, and being lazy like watching movies the way that couples did. They were romantic every day, but today they needed to be more romantic because it was the day or romance, and for people in love because that was the way that today worked.

“What else do you want to do today besides go to dinner? I thought about just hanging out around here, as a couple doing the things that couples do, we could also people watch and go to the park or something?” Emma was silent she didn’t know if he had planned anything else in their day, or if he just wanted to go with the flow.

“I am open to just staying around here and doing the kinds of things that couples do, like watch movies and eat things, but not many things because cause you know we are going to be going to dinner tonight.” Killian smiled hoping that she would think that this was an okay thing because he wanted to please her. He didn’t want to plan the whole day; because they were fans of keeping things light and not really planning everything that they did. 

Emma smiled back she loved that they could just do whatever they wanted till dinner. They both knew that they were both the sort of people that were planners. “So what do you want to first on our day of spontaneity?” Emma wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, but checking in with her family was on her list because this is what she did most days.

“I am going to have to say that we should check in with your family and see what is going on with them today.

After a conversation with her family, they were all doing well, this was good news to them because they loved it when the ones that they loved were doing well. Next, on the list, they weren’t sure, it was something that maybe they should have planned first it was their first valentine’s day, they should have planned more even though it wasn’t their style. Nothing they were doing was the kind of things that couples did, they had both dated before sure but this was different because they were both really in love with each other. The thing of it was that they needed to plan something because just sitting here wasn’t really working so well for the two of them.

“So what now watch some movies, or just talk,” Emma looked at him why didn’t she think to plan other things that they could do together before they had gone to dinner. Emma had gotten him a gift. But it wasn’t the time for gifts, she had planned to give it to him later either at dinner or when they were home after dinner, but not now.

Killian was silent for a moment because he was thinking that maybe he should have planned a little more, honestly, he just wasn’t used to this whole Valentine’s Day thing. The thing of it was that he should have asked someone, or laid out what he was going to do, and then someone could have told him that he would need to do more for Emma. He wanted to give her the world, but that seemed like it was a little too big, and a little too fast for right now, so he just had to really keep it low key as much as he could. When he thought about it there was nothing that he wouldn’t give for Emma he had so much love to give her.

“I should have planned more I know, but I’m not really sure how this is supposed to go I’m not really used to his.” He looked at her, not sure she was going what she was going to say. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, but he just didn’t feel like sitting here when she was talking to him it didn’t feel right to him

“ I’m not really either, I mean this is the first time I’ve really loved someone that I want to spend Valentine’s day with, and I really do love you. I mean we both know that I’ve had relationships before, but you’re really the first one that I really truly loved.” Emma smiled not sure if Killian was going to say anything, she hoped that he would understand where she was coming from here. 

“What kind of movie do you think that we should watch? I mean there are always those romantic couples romantic comedies that people watch, but you know I’m not sure that is kind of movie that we want to watch today.” He looked at her again, this wasn’t going well they just needed to make a decision here, and do something so that they could something rather than just sitting here awkwardly looking at each other. Nothing wouldn’t ever make him happier than to do something because him on the inside right now was going crazy just sitting here. Note to self: impulsive wasn’t really a good look on him, and he should have planned more things.

“I am kind of feeling like an action movie, I know that most couples do the whole romantic comedy thing, but we’re a kind that isn’t really normal and we just need to do what works for us if you know what I mean. “ Sitting here just talking with no action being done wasn’t the answer, they should both just do something that would be productive because this was driving her crazy. Both of them knew that they needed to do something, sitting here was getting them nowhere because they weren’t doing any of the doing and putting the plan into action.

**********************

The rest of the day they were around together and they watched a few movie;, and enjoyed the time together, then they had to get ready for dinner and later they would give each other the gifts that they had gotten. Emma had a feeling that Kilian would like his gift, she had spent a great deal of time going through different wallets before she found the one that really spoke to her as something that he would like.

“Are you ready to go?” Killian asked Emma when they needed to leave their reservations for dinner. He didn’t want to be pushy or anything, but he had made these reservations for this time.

“Ready” Emma smiled today had already been a lot of fun, and the two of them had just spent the time together like she had wanted to do. The only thing that would have made it better is if she was with her family, but she wanted them to have a day where they were just with the ones that they loved.

When they got to the restaurant they were seated and they had ordered what they usually liked ordering Killian the spaghetti and meatballs, and Emma the chicken parm. They both liked being routine at times, and they had a feeling of why fixing what wasn’t broken. They both were the kind of people that liked the adventure at times, and the routine at times it was all an event balance for them.

“I loved out first Valentine’s Day together, it was perfect and you just made me so happy today” Emma smiled. This was the first Valentine’s Day that she was with someone that she really loved, and she was so happy that he seemed to really love her back. She had a great Valentine’s Day with Neal, a few of them as a matter of fact but that was different for her.

“Emma I am so happy that you had a great first Valentine’s Day I did as well.” He smiled, she just made him so happy, and he couldn’t wait to give her the bracelet that he had picked out for her.

They enjoyed their dinner making small talk, and really just enjoying each other’s company.

************

When they were done with dinner they went home, they each wanted to see the other person’s reaction when they opened the gift that they had gotten for each other. 

“Emma this is for you, I really hope you like it.” He grinned as she opened the box, and looked at the bracelet he had gotten her. 

“Oh, Killian I love it.” The bracelet had K and E charms with hearts. “This is for you.” She looked at him and gave him the gift that had given him.

“I love it thank you, Emma, I actually needed a new wallet anyway.” He looked at her it was like she knew what he needed.

With that, the two of them went to bed dreaming of the day that they had just had, and of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that was written for the Captain Swan Secret Valentine on Tumblr!!!!! I had a lot of fun writing this.  
> I'm on Tumblr at: countressphobedysquith or http://sassykathplumber.co.vu. As well as on Twitter at:https://twitter.com/classicssonnets.


End file.
